


Scent

by PkRockin



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, its mostly fluffy but i'll probably add smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PkRockin/pseuds/PkRockin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, a first heat and a loving relationship with a close friend can leave you bonded for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING SO FOR THAT, I AM SORRY. Also, some constructive criticizm is always welcomed! I will post the second chapter as soon as my classes settle down. Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy it!!

It was a little overwhelming to find out where you stood in the spectrum. Especially if you paid a few wads of money. The doctor was understanding of course, letting his patient know all the hazards and health issues that could arise if you didnt take care of yourself. But alas, that never eased his patient's anxieties.

His patient, at the ripe age of 26, was none other than Sean Mcloughlin. Or Jack, as he prefered.  
After 11 long years of aching curiosity, Jack decided that enough was enough. He was going to get tested for his role in society. More specifically, where he stood on the spectrum. /That/ spectrum. The spectrum that decided whether he would be sticking his dick in things, or would be the one having dicks stuck in him. It was normal to figure out by whether or not you were Alpha or Omega by not expirincing, or expiriencing heats. But Jack had never had a heat before, and was anxious about jumping the gun and agreeing he was an Alpha.  
Which, this appointment decided that he was, indeed, an Omega.  
Jack wasn't very suprised, but he certainly decided that he would be keeping this his deepest, uttermost darkest secret. No one should know. No one will know.  
With a heavy sigh, Jack was given his prescription for suppressants, and left the doctor's office eagerly.  
He had hoped no one could hear him mumble in annoyance.

For a while, things were quiet. He continued to release videos on his Youtube channel, continued to talk to his close friends. If you had asked him about it, he probably would agree he had completley forgotten about the appointment. The suppressants helped. He had never gotten a heat in his life, but with the pills, if he ever did, they would keep his hormones balanced and not so overwhelming.  
He laughed as normal, joked as normal, and played games with Wade, Mark and Bob as per norm. It was a pleasurable expirience, especially without the clouding thoughts of his insecurities that came along with being an Omega.  
But one particular skype call made him uneasy. Mark had gotten pizza in the middle of the game, leaving Wade, Bob and Jack to banter until he returned.  
They made the usual dick jokes, playfully making fun of Mark's insuperior skills at the game they were currently recording.  
It was only 5 minutes before Mark's toned and thick body entered his camera's frame.  
"Welcom' back, Mark," Jack peeped up before anyone else, exited to play out the plan he and Wade had made to ambush Mark ingame.  
Jack was also the first to realize Mark was a little... deshevilled to say the least.  
"Jeez, Mark. You look like you've been havin' a rough night. What happened out there?" Jack cocked a brow, trying to coat his sincere question with a soft chuckle as if he was joking.  
Mark was quiet for a while, But Jack's big mouth alarmed the other two as well as it stopped the friendly conversation. All attention was on the male as he tried to find words.

"The pizza boy was an Omega," he finally rasped, voice low and wavering softly.  
Jack swallowed hard and tried to glance away. He quickly became aware of his situation.  
"He was in heat, I think," Mark began again, raking his fingers through his hair.  
"I nearly leapt on him. It was hard to grab the box, much less pay him," He gasped. Large hands pushed up glasses that rested on his nose.  
Jack, feeling the weight of anxiety crush him, choked out a small joke. "I-it's a good thin' we're all Alphas then, yeah?" He tried to look like he wasn't freaking out. Why should he care? Why did it matter that Mark was not only a confirmed Alpha, but also one easily affected by hormones? Jack was visiting Mark in two weeks.  
He had prayed to whatever God that existed to have enough suppressants for the week he was staying in L.A. 

Wade and Bob were the first to carry on Jack's comment, chuckling lightly at his remark.  
"Me and Wade are Betas, Jack. Didn't you know that?" Jack thought for a moment, before pressing his lips together in a white line.  
He could feel their suspicion creeping up his back.  
"Oh uh, no, not really. Hell, I didn't even know Mark was an Alpha until now," He admitted, looking into his camera and fixing his hat so it fit more snuggly on the top of his head.  
"And we didn't know you were an Alpha. We always thought you were an omega. You certainly look twinkish enough to be one," They cackle, but Jack nearly chokes on his breath and heaves. He feels his throat swell, and he glances towards Mark. As soon as he locks eyes with the older man, He feels his blood turn cold. Mark was staring at him, eyebrows turned up in worry and concern. The Irish man tries to look away, but he can hear Mark asking if he's okay, worrying about him.  
He swallows and feels his stomach churn and turn against him. 

"I think I'm gonna go. M' not feelin' well," Jack manages to stutter out, gripping his stomach.  
He felt sick. He was nervous of what might happen if he came out to them as an Omega. What would they do? What would they say? He couldn't let them know. He had to hide from them. Mark especially. Mark is suspicious now because of the stunt he pulled. Sure, Mark probably only wants to help, but he's an Alpha. 

No alpha could resist the smell of an Omega's first heat.  
No, not even Mark Edward Fischbach. 

With a final wave, Jack clicked the small red button to end the call. He made minimal effort to crawl into bed, kicking his pants off and throwing his shirt to the side. He didn't bother to shower, or even brush his teeth.


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the next day, only things aren't as tense. Plans are made, and the two are back on their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, oh jeez! I didn't expect so many people would like this. Anyways, this is a semi-long chapte. Its kind of a slow build but the next chapter will be pretty saucy so keep your eyes peeled for an update. ;^)  
> Thanks again for all the nice comments!! (And Kudos.)

The next morning was rough. He woke up late, and when your alarm clock literally dies because its been going off for so long, you know you slept in.  
Jack groaned, sluggishly leaning on his elbow to wipe the sleep from his droopy eyes. He glanced over to the clock, the soft dying beep of his alarm clock barely audible.  
It was 2 in the afternoon, much later than he normally got up.  
The man sighed, flinging his legs over the side of his bed. He mentally prepared himself for standing, and quickly lept to his feet. At first he just stood there, adjusting to being upright again, but then slowly made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and empty his strainingly full bladder.

After the morning ritual was complete, Jack found himself sipping coffee and eating a peanut butter sandwich he had prepared for himself earlier. He figured it couldnt hurt to eat, and it was prime time for lunch.  
He munched quietly, flipping through his twitter feed, grinning softly to himself at some of the tweets that popped up on his homepage. He enjoyed connecting with his friends, his community even, through various social media. It not only made him more connected with the people who cares about him, but it got him to laugh a lot too.  
Jack hummed softly against his pale lips, enjoying the peace and quiet.  
He felt rather nice today, despite last night's rather uncomfortable situation.  
Jack sighed, knowing he'd have to come up with a reason for excusing himself from the recording session. He had ruined a perfectly good episode that all of them could have edited and released, but missed the opportunity because of a little anxiety.  
He wasn't usually anxious, which caused him to worry. What made him so... so affected by Mark? What made him feel sick, knowing Mark was an Alpha; a heavily restrained Alpha? What made him so afraid?  
He tapped his finger on his bottom lip, tracing the soft flesh.

"Maybe I should ask im' what made him so... affected," Jack thought aloud. He figured Mark was... at least a little honourable in the sexual sense. He certainly held himself back when the Omega came to his door, so maybe he held back too much? Jack thought hard, the gears in his head clacking and grinding together. He was curious, interested even.  
Had Mark even had sex? Well, not that Jack HAD, but Mark seemed pretty disturbed by the scent the Omega gave off.  
Jack would be leaving for L.A. in two days, so he figured he could ask then.  
But even still, it didn't seem like Mark was too focused on himself. He seemed to shrug off his shaken mood, and instantly became aware of Jack, who as pale as he is, looked steely and nervous. He looked worried, concerned.  
Jack, even though he was alone and miles away from Mark, felt his eyes grazing his features. Jack shuddered, pinching himself from letting his thoughts get spicer than that.  
Jack had long ago acknowledged his crush on his friend. Ever since they first met as PAX, Jack was convinced he was one sidedley in love.  
"Love," even as dumb as he thought the word was, could use no other word to describe the feelings he had for Mark.

Jack finished his sandwich, swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat.  
He placed his dirty dishes in the sink, leaving them out for him to wash latee that night.  
After a couple of subtweets to Bob, Wade and Mark, he made his way to his desk to upload some cached videos. He figured he would play a little bit of Subnautica, sliding on his headphones carefully and starting up the screen recording program on his desktop.

A few hours pass, and his videos were done uploading. He sat in his chair, swivelling back and forth as he shoved some Kung Pao Chicken into his mouth.  
After a few minutes of fidgeting to himself, he recieved a small notification from Skype. Interested, Jack clicked on the message.  
From Mark.  
Jack cocked a brow. It wasn't late for Mark, but he should still be recording videos for today. Jack hummed, and read the message aloud.  
"Hey Jack. Sorry if I'm botherin' ya', but I've been meanin' ta' ask ya' somethin'," Jack began, laughing to himself as it kind of reminded him of a "Reading your comments" episode.  
"Ever since tha' incident last night, I've been a little more than worried for ya'. Are you feelin' alright? I know some Alphas can be hella territorial, so I didn't want to spook ya' with my hormonial reaction."  
Jack trailed off once he realized what he was asking. He began to type a reply, reading it back to himself when he was done.  
"No, that's alright. I was just feelin' a little sick is all. Hope I didn't make ya' worry too much," Jack lifted himself up on his chair, feeling humble at his reply.  
A short, quick explination. Nothing vauge or fishy about it. He pressed send, and eagerly watched the small pencil icon of Mark's typing from the other side.  
"Actually, Scratch that. I think I need to see ya' sooner than Sunday, man. I need a new atmosphere, and I think you're the kind of person I need ta' be around," Jack recited, nearly choking on his Coke.  
He felt his cheeks sting with embarrassment, not quite expecting Mark to up and lowkey compliment him and his personality.  
"Oh, is somethin' the matter?" Jack didn't repeat this to himself, but spoke it quietley in his head.

"No, but I think I need ta' see you sooner than i thought. Is tomorrow okay for ya'?"  
Jack paused for a moment. What did he have planned for tomorrow? He couldn't think of anything bigger than a few episodes...  
He shrugged, placing his fingers on the keyboard.  
Yeah. He'd could go to Mark's house tomorrow. I'm sure the community would understand. 

"Alright, I can do that. See ya' tomorrow." With a scoop of his fork, he was back to shovelling food in his mouth. He got up from his desk after dinner was sitting comfortably in his stomach, making heed to his room.  
To pack of course. He would need to leave rather early for the flight to California. 

It was going to be a shorter night than he had expected.


	3. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugging was... euphoric almost. Especially if the one you're hugging is 3 times your size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh, sorry! I'm bad at proofreading. I hope i didn't bother anyone too much with my sloppy spelling. I was just exited to get these chapters published, haha!   
> Anyway. Huge plot point in this chapter, so get ready for a shitstorm. ;^)   
> Hope you like it!

The plane to the United States was exhausting, aggrivating and annoying on more than enough levels.   
Children kicking the back of your seat, uncomfortable sleeping positions, the same damn noise on a constant shriek in your ear; the whole ordeal was one Jack could not wait to get through with.   
He nervously chewed his nails, uneasy about the wobble in the flight that the pilot never seemed to notice. Jack did. The whole ride to America was frustrating, and even a little terrifying. He never trusted American flights.

As much as he hated the plane ride, the airport wasnt much better. Cheap fast food restaurants were littered about, making his stomach twist in dire need of something edible.  
He settled on a Redbull, already drowsy from the time difference between his hometown and Los Angeles.  
He settled himself down on a cushioned seat, watching the strange people scramble about. He even found a cute scene; two young girls running to eachother and kissing gingerly after crying in eachothers arms for a few moments. Jack smiled, feeling the warmth from a few meters away.  
But, his head, as devious as it was, decided to recreate the scene in front of him, and give it a red and green twist.   
Jack jolted upright once the two figures collided, promptly choking on his energy drink.   
Once he collected himself he sighed, cheeks flushed a lovely shade of scarlet.   
He shook off his embarrassment upon feeling a slight buzz in his left pocket, fingers finding their way to the vibrating electronic.   
He held it up to his face and blinked, pressing the screen to reply to his new message.  
From Mark, obviously. 

"Leavin' tha' house ta' pick ya' up, won't take longer than 30 or so minutes," Jack recited to himself, smiling at a small spelling error that followed through on his end.

"Sounds good. I'm sittin' at entrance B9, on the left side." 

Jack palmed the send button for a few moments, trying hard to concentrate.   
He was grinning. Exitement began to bubble up in his throat, nearly spilling as he tried to cover his mouth.  
He needed to get up, work off this energy. Find some way to occupy his time.  
He flipped through his carry-on bag, sliding out a medium sized cam recorder.  
He decided on a short vlog. He might even have enough time to edit the video AND upload it.  
Mark gets lost easily anyway, it may take longer than his promised 30 minutes.

Jack sat comfortably in the small waiting area, tapping his foot to the beat of his music. He quite enjoyed the Foo Fighters, and this particular album made him jittery. It was his favorite.  
Moments pass and the vlog was done being uploaded, the blue progress bar reaching completion. He watched as views poured in, and decided to sip at his Redbull a few more times as he waited for his friend to arrive.  
It was around 11 am or so, according to his phone. He didn't really appreciate the watch he paid so much for not adjusting to his new location, but understood the situation and shrugged it off.   
Phones are useful for issues like these.

Soon after he posted the video, he recieved a new message. Even sooner after, his heart wiggled it's way into his throat.   
Mark was here, and looking for him. Jack immediatley leapt to his feet, head spinning in all different directions.   
His mind was blurry, as were his eyes. His heart was racing, pounding against his chest so hard he thought it would break his ribcage.   
He threw his phone to the side, All common sense lost. Who fucking cares if he got his phone stolen? 

Heavy, broad arms were seen and a tuft of red hair soon followed, and Jack instantly broke into a sprint.  
He didn't care if it wasn't Mark, it looked like him and it probably felt like him for all he cared.   
Jack almost instantly rammed into the tough, toned chest of who he calculated to; in fact, be Markiplier.   
He didn't know what made him jumpy, especially on Mark, but he loved the heavy musk that surrounded Mark, and the suprised grunt of his companion.

"Hey, Jackaboy. You're awfully happy to see me," Mark chuckled, his voice just as husky and milky as it was back in Ireland over Skype.  
Jack nuzzled into his neck, swarming with the buzz and the lick of his exitment.   
"Sorry, bein' alone on a tiny continent can make ya' pretty clingy," Jack felt blood rush to his cheeks, pulling away after a long pause when Mark had finished speaking.   
He stared into chocolate orbs, absorbing the lovely texture of his fluttering eyelashes. Jack never realized just how... attractive Mark was. His jawline, his stubble and how it stuck in clumps on his neck... Jack almost forgot he was actually living and breathing and needed to talk or else he would literally be checking his best friend out. 

"So uh- how's Matt? Heard he went into heat a few nights ago," Jack finally broke the silence, turning and making his way back to his little camp he set up. Mark followed behind eagerly. 

"Yeah, poor little dude's been in his room the whole time. He must be taking suppressants like crazy, we know he's in heat but can't smell him. He only comes out for food and thats it," Mark coos, giggling softly as he remembers the scene all too well. 

"He looks so pathetic," He laughs, watching intently as Jack gathered his items and stood by his side when he was finished. They walked close together, nearly holding hands if you squint hard enough. They talked for a long while, laughing and joking like normal friends do.   
It was only about halfway through the drive to Mark's home that Jack felt... strange.  
"Mark, could ya' turn on the AC?" Jack felt himself growing exponentially hotter, more uncomfortable.   
"It's on full blast, dude," Mark replied, pressing his brows together.  
Jack gulped.  
Oh no. Don't tell me.   
Jack would have to sit through this. He couldn't grab his pills, it would make Mark aware of him.   
Jack bit down on his finger, heart skipping beats the more he thought. The more he thought, the more his anxieties began to swell and grow in size.

Oh no.


	4. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegas get along. This is a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohhohohohoh. Hoo boy i am SO exited about this chapter. Hope i get as much good feedback as i did last chapter.  
> Enjoy the suspention!!  
> Also, if i make spelling mistakes i am very sorry! I try to catch it when I flub up spelling but sometimes things slip past.  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

Being confined was never something Jack enjoyed. He loved having open spaces to occupy him, but wasn't a fan of long car rides. Though, Mark was here, and that eased some of his troubles.  
And of course, he was thankful. Thankful he had such a strong, muscled and respected Alpha by his side. He felt protected.  
Especially now that the soft swirl in the atmosphere caught his breath and strangled it.  
Jack knew his heat was starting the moment things began to warm up. He felt like fire, everything he touched was hot, whether it be a seat belt or the knob to turn the AC on and off. Jack knew better than to fiddle with it, he was well aware the air was already blowing at max. He just felt like if he turned it just a little more, it might relieve his burning.  
His clothes felt like they were leeching the oxegyn right out of him, and he struggled to keep from ripping his shirt off. He knotted his fists into the hem of his shirt, knuckles turning white with ansty desire to haul ass and rip the fabric clean off his scorching torso.

Jack knew Mark was suspicious, he noticed how Mark would glance at him with his eyebrows pressed together. He knew Mark could smell a hint of him too, the way he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
Jack tried his best to bite down his whines, eyes digging into the road ahead of him. He hated that his instincts told him to reveal himself to Mark, to present himself. He knew Mark as his best friend, not his Alpha. And the fact that his body kept nagging him to ravage himself in his seat made him feel ill and nauseated. 

If he was being honest, Jack wanted to lunge onto Mark and beg for him. He wanted to be bred into next Tuesday by him. But, alas, Mark was under the impression he was strict Alpha blood.  
He couldn't let him know otherwise.  
It would tear Jack apart.

"Hey, um. You know if something's wrong you can tell me, right?" Mark flicked his eyes to steely blue ones, worry coating his words in a thick blanket.  
Jack only hummed, pressing his lips together to keep from letting anything unwanted spill. 

"M' fine, Mark. Just not used ta' American weather," Jack retorted after a few seconds of heated silence.  
He found it hard to breathe now, chest heaving as his fingers began to tremble.

"You're sweating like mad, you smell.... weird. Are you sure you're-"  
Mark was instantly cut off by a car thst sped past him, and he hissed under his husky breath and angrily slammed a palm on the steering wheel.  
After the car was done wailing at the speeding Honda ahead of it, Mark glanced back to Jack.  
Jack had fisted his hand in his hair, tugging at is as he tried to distract himself. His back was slightly arched, and his cheeks were flushed with a shade of pink that Mark had never seen before. He found himself staring, until he noticed his circumstances and continued to glare hard at the road.  
He guessed that his gawking could wait until they considered themselves "at home." 

 

The moment the air of the outside hit his body, Jack felt better. Still feeling dizzy, he wobbled to Mark's side with his bags in hand and his grin lying loosely on his lips.  
He made sure to stay close to Mark, whether that was instinctive or friendly Jack would never be able to tell.

"You ready, Jackaboy? Chica's gonna be exited to see you," Mark smiled, warm and inviting as the two walked gingerly to the house that would occupy them.  
"Are ya' kiddin'? I'm exited to see HER!" Jack shot a smile right back, a little more content now that his temperature was bearable.  
"Lots of slobbery kisses then, yeah?" Mark chuckled, shoulders rollig as he helped the Irish man carry his overly sized luggage.  
"I bet so," Jack nudged him, following behind quietley. 

Matt was the first to greet them, giving Jack a soft hug and shaking his hand, the usual gentlemanly greeting.  
"Hey, Sean! It's good to see you again, welcome home," He would chirp, sending a maternal-like warmth spreading through Jack's thin frame.  
He always admired how... "homey," Matt seemed. He wasn't Irish, but he always did a swell job making him feel welcomed and at home.  
Mark grinned and traced up and down Matt's body, seemingly relieved he was in good condition.

"I see you're feeling better, that's good," Mark hummed, adjusting his glasses to rest more comfortably on his nose.  
He didn't smell him anymore, thats for sure. Not that it affected him anyways, Matt was a packmate. Not available game.  
"Yeah, I woke up feeling better than ever," Matt responded quite quickly, and Jack was the first to comment.  
"I bet you weren't the only one ta' wake up feelin'... fresh, yeah?" Jack laughed, rocking back on his heels as Matt recoiled in embarrassment.

"No, not like that. I'm still pretty single," the tall man laughed along, obviously just as amused as the two older men were. Mark waddled over to the couch and placed Jack's things down, noticing something odd about the way the two interacted.  
He stared hard, making it seem like he was just preparing the couch for Jack. They.. got along really well. Not only that, but the atmosphere surrounding them was... strikingly similar.  
Jack wasn't Alpha-like at all, and if anything, seemed more comfortable around Matt than ever before.  
And the strange symptoms in the car? Matt acting oddly motherly? (Mark was obviously over observing things.) This was seriously fishy. All of this pointed to Jack being an Omega like Matt.  
But why would he feel the need to lie? What exactly made him so worried that he felt the need to lie to Mark? Jack was honest and sincere, he never lied about anything.  
But why did being an Omega bother him so much?  
Mark furrowed his brows and began to think. 

He would have to do some serious snooping while Jack caught up to American time zones and slept.  
It was wrong, but he wasn't going to just let this uncharacteristic behaviour slide. He had to know what was up.  
And he sure as hell wasn't going to force it out of Jack.


	5. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's perfect. In every way. You just wish you could reach out and touch him.  
> In more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoohoo. The porn begins.   
> I'm not going to lie, this is my first time writing a public porn fic. So. It's probably gonna be sloppy? I've never been confident with my writing so I hope to god this isn't a pain to read.   
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was late, later than Mark usually stayed up. He had spent the last few hours queing some videos, and uploaded a few while he waited for Jack to trot off to bed. He listened closely, popping his head out the door. He glanced over to the sleeping figure on the couch and smiled, the soft rise and fall of his delicate frame moving with his breathing. 

He looked gorgeous in the moonlight, the way it bounced off his cheeks and made him look dazzling. Mark couldn't help but smile.   
He walked closer, entruiged by the lovely presence of his friend.   
He leaned next to the couch and watched him nuzzle into his pillow, smiling wider. He looked like a sleeping puppy, really. All cuddled up and cute. Mark raised a hand and stroked his cheek, feeling the flesh breathe against his calloused fingers. He loved how warm Jack was, how he looked so innocent in his sleep. He knew what the Irish man was capable of; knew of his potty mouth especially. Innocent he was not. 

After a long while of admiring Jack's beauty, Mark set off to complete his task. He began to dig around in his luggage, taking out clothes and various other accesories Jack took along with him.   
He stopped dead in his tracks, findig a small bottle of pills. He nodded, and began to place the clothes back where he had found them.   
Jack, was indeed an omega. That didn't concern Mark much, more or less made him aware of Jack's insecurities. 

Mark stopped upon brushing up against a pair of boxers. He grinned mischeviously and turned to look around before giggling quietly to himself and lifting them up into the moonlight to get a better look.   
Mario themed.   
How fucking tooth-rottingly adorable.   
Mark thumbed over the thin fabric, shuddering in his spot.   
He began to shift, uncomfortably aware of his situation.   
'Jack's in heat, he took suppressants,' Mark thought, furrowing his brows.  
He lifted the small pair of underwear up and shivered, turning away and gulping down the lump in his throat.   
'I can smell it,' Mark growled softly, feeling himself grow hard in his pajama bottoms.   
He raised the cloth to his nose, huffing and writhing in the scent of delishious, available Omega. It was pure, a first heat. Mark had never smelt something so enticing, so inviting. He sat on his heels, groaning as he remembered what pleasure felt like.   
His member twitched in it's confines, swelling at the base and burning with desire to be touched. Mark quickly ripped it from his pants and began to thumb over his head, pearly precum smearing over his shaft and slickening his movement.   
He moaned softly into the pair of boxers, breathing in the favorable smell of his beloved friend. He didn't seem to care, or mind if Jack could see him, and part of him wanted him to.   
He wanted Jack to smell him, to see the pure aroused Alpha rolling off his shoulders and bow to be bred. He wanted to slam his aching cock far into Jack's pure, unbred Omega hilt.  
God, Mark couldn't even think. He was panting, wheezing almost, moving his hand faster. He wanted Jack to be lost in him just as Mark was lost in his smell. It was overwhelming. Mark was swimming in a buzz he couldn't describe if he tried, dizzied by the jolt and shudder of his overly-swollen cock. He bit into the material that he had stuffed into his face, gnawing and chewing to muffle his animalistic grunts.  
He wanted to make Jack his. To mark him; claim him.   
Jack was no one but HIS to take. 

Mark began to rut into his hand, feeling his gut wrench. He was close, eyes blurring over with angry arousal. He was pissed that anyone could have snagged Jack away from him.  
"Mine," Mark snarled into the boxers, pumping his length as it leaked precum wildly. Slowly, he began to rock into his orgasm, shivering and growling loudly as he teetered over the edge.   
He pressed his thumb over his slit to feel his seed roll down his girth, sending it to drip down his palm and coat his shaft in a sticky coat of his pent-up affection.

He managed to calm himself down from his angry jerk, shuddering as the waves of his orgasm rolled over his senses. He glanced over, and his stomach was able to relax slightly.   
Jack was undisturbed, seemingly pretty quiet and content.   
Mark sighed, wiping his hand off on the boxers he had soiled. He got to his feet, wobbly from the over-exertion. He glanced behind him, relieved he hadn't woken the Irish man.   
Mark began to walk to his room, completley fatigued and exhausted. It was 2 in the morning, and he deserved to take a long vacation in his sheets.   
He would wash the boxers wen he got up in the morning and made everyone breakfast like he usually did.


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are the Irish known for making good breakfast meals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, I'm back again with more solo action! Next chapter will be a... revealing of sorts. ;^) But i'm sorry for the slow start. Because i know how that can be annoying. Stay tuned! (this chapter was hella fun to write. so enjoy!)

Mark woke to a rather unfamiliar smell. He groaned, turning over and trying to shut away the ugly 'awake,' that prodded his brain.  
He finally accepted his fate, and felt around on his bedside dresser for his glasses.  
Once locating them, he began to shimmy out of bed, sliding on the slippers that rested beside his bedframe.  
Still groggy and annoyed, he began to slowly shuffle to the source of the smell.  
Upon locating the scent he widened his eyes, blinking at the scene that unfolded before him.  
Jack was awake, and had stolen his apron. He was making breakfast.  
Mark nearly lunged on him from across the room.  
He gulped and began to approach his Irish companion, before Jack spun around and smiled up at him gingerly.

"G'mornin' sleepy arse!" Jack beamed, flipping a small, perfectley rounded pancake onto a plate.  
"Just got done makin' the pancakes, yer' gonna hafta' wait until I finish the eggs and sausage if that's alright," He hummed, seemingly pleased with his work.  
Mark purred, running his fingers through his scarlet locks.  
"This is adorable, Jack," He began, nearly skipping over to the coffee machine to pour himself a glass; another courtesy of Jack.  
"I can't believe you're up, and above all that, stealing all this to make us breakfast," Mark chuckled, pitch low and croaky from his slumber.  
Jack giggled quietly and poured another medium-sized circle of batter in the pan.  
"Well I figured ya' had done enough keepin' me here for a week, might as well make myself useful! Plus, I make damn good pancakes and eggs."  
Mark finished 'seasoning' his coffee and watched him from behind, nestling his head right between the slightly shorter man's ear and neck.  
"You're right about that. It looks and smells delicious. Do Matt and Ryan know?"  
"I sure hope so! I made some for them too," Jack flipped the pancake over after a few seconds and smiled warmly to himself as he gazed upon it's golden-brown glaze.  
He was obviously very proud of himself.  
"Livin' alone for so long can really get ya' good at things, like cookin' for example," He spoke triumphantly, as if that was something to be praised for.  
Mark hummed and set down his coffee cup to stretch out his toned and large arms. He grabbed the handle again and took a big gulp, before setting it down and nuzzling his cheek on the other's head.  
"This is real cute of you. Thanks Jackaboy," Mark purred into his ear, before sauntering off to wake the other house members up, leaving the poor Irish man completley red-faced and embarrassed. How the hell was he supposed to respond to THAT?

After the long and pleasurable meal, Jack found himself slipping into a hot shower. He liked warmer showers, enjoying how it blanketed his body and fogged the mirrors. He liked watching the steam rise from his skin, letting the hot water cascade down his back like small cataracts.  
But he didn't like what usually fogged him instead of the mirrors.  
He felt guilty, accused of something he couldn't attone for.  
He ran out of suppressants. If he didn't tell Mark about him, he would have to deal with a hungry Alpha.  
An Alpha he wanted to keep under the "friend," status.  
Jack sighed, pressing his thumbs into his lip. How would he approach him? He had already asked Matt what to do, and Matt didn't help much. His advice was to just come clean, as if that was easy.  
Jack squirmed, feeling anxiety twist his gut.  
His fingers began to trail over his arm, trying to ease his worries. But something clicked oddly in him, and he began to feel hotter than the water that poured over his body. He turned to the knob and turned it to the colder side, shivering as it cooled down his suddenly feverish body.  
He carefully lowered himself to the bottom of the tub, feeling himself shudder under the cold stream of the shower head.  
His fingers began to trail to his chest, brushing over his sensitve nipples that perked at his touch and the temperature of the water. He hummed, brain pounding with lust and desire.  
He began to trail lower, across his naval and down to his slight happy trail. He loved it, no matter how small it was. He began to think more, thoughts travelling further for him.  
Mark's muscles, his torso against his own, large hands grabbing him and holding him.  
Jack whined, feeling his dick pulse to life.  
He thought of how Mark would feel against him, touching him, embracing him and swallowing his image whole. He wanted Mark to take him in, to observe and eat Jack alive with his gaze.  
Quickly, Jack palmed his length with a few fingers, coaxing it to respond.  
Jack gasped, fingers slipping over the sensitive head of his length. He wondered quietley about how Mark might be in comparison.  
He was probably bigger, thicker.  
His spare hand began to travel further, cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he slowly slipped a finger into himself. It was slippery, slimy even. He was in heat, so it was expected. But he wasnt aware he would leak so much.  
He began to poke around, not quite enjoying it but not hating the sensation either.  
His cock twitched when he found a nice spot that his finger rubbed up against, letting out a soft whine.  
"Ffffuck," He cursed, lifting his legs to get a better angle.  
He added a second finger easily, gasping and flinging his head back.  
The Irish man started pumping his fingers, twisting them against his walls to try and find his sensitive bits.  
He really started to get into it, rocking his hips into his fist and moaning loudly.  
Jack was aware he was in the shower, but even the loud pour wouldn't cover his moans.  
His slender fingers started to work at his heat, thumbing over his beading precum and sliding it over his shaft.  
He felt himself tense, mewling intensely as imagery began to flood his senses.  
He rolled his hips and bucked into his fingers, sobbing out as he hit his prostate with a flick of his fingers.  
Digits began to rub and tease at the gland, causing the Irish brute to pant and choke out a strangled whimper.  
He was close, he could feel it burn and constrict his abdomen.  
"M-Mark... Mark!" His orgasm hit suddenly, shaking his sensitive body and spilling over his nerves. He sobbed and bit into his knuckles, tears threatening to spill over as he rolled his eyes into the back of his skull.  
Strings of curses followed soon after, shivering violently as he came down from his post-orgasmic high.

After wheezing to catch his breath and recovering from his exhaustion, Jack began to scrub himself down and step out of his shower.

God he has a lot of explaining to do.


	7. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot. Really hot. Like, levels of uncomfort that you can't describe hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now its the ultimate test. Am I good at story and plot? Not at all. But the porn is nice.   
> I hope.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Jack's morning was rough. He was breathing roughly, trying everything he could to cool down. His body burned and his vision was blurred, making navigating through the house that much more difficult.   
And not only that, but he was popping a tent the whole day. Which could have been easily taken care of, it he wasn't balls deep in his first and most intense heat.   
He stood up from the bathroom floor and placed a shirt on, no matter how painful it was to do so.  
Pants soon followed after, as well as boxers and socks.   
He waddled out the door, holding onto the walls as he tried to make his jelly legs obey and walk for him.  
He slowly slid down to the floor, panting as his mind swirled and caused him to feel dizzy and nauseated.  
He needed help. 

"M-Matt? Matt are ya'- nngh... Are ya' home?" He first thought to ask the only other Omega he trusted, but when no one replied, Jack felt himself gulp dryly.   
"Mark?" He cooed, panting turning into breathy moans. He began to softly rut against the wall, feeling instinct take the reins and pull him into temptation.  
He felt himself grow harder in his pants, whimpering softly at the delicate touches.

Mark called back soon after, but when Jack went silent, he began to get concerned.   
He heard Jack step out of the shower earlier... Maybe he fell and hurt himself.   
Mark set down his second cup of coffee and began to head towards the corridor between his room and the bathroom, but immediatley stopped when his lungs filled with a strong, enticing smell.  
It was incredibley powerful against his nose and he stepped back a few feet to regain stability.  
Feeling lightheaded and somehow oddly aroused, he stepped forward to approach the source. He felt himself grow impossibly more and more concerned.

"Jack? Hey, are you aright?" Mark barked softly, turning into the corridor to face the Irish man.   
He was shivering and hunched over on the floor, panting and wheezing. Mark immediatley rushed to his side, strong arms grabbing around his upper arm for support. Mark could barely breathe. The source of the scent was definitley Jack.

"Hey hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?" His pants tightened when Jack replied with a shuddery gasp. Jack clung to his arms, groping at his shirt sleeves.   
"M-Mark, I hafta' tell ya' somethin'... It's— important," He wheezed, face flushed and wet with his sweat. He gasped, hips rolling against his heel.   
"M' an Omega, If that wasn't— wasn't obvious already," He laughed softly, resting his burning cheek on the other's broad shoulder.  
Mark only ran his hand through his hair, feeling more than instinctive. He quickly grabbed under his legs and lifted the Irish man up from the floor.   
"Grab my neck," he spoke gently, pressing a soft kiss to the ruffled green locks.   
Jack did as he was told, burying himself in strong arms and sighing shakily.  
He found it charming that Mark didn't seem to notice, or care really that Jack had confessed to him.  
He loved feeling Mark's muscles move underneath him, eyeing the layer of sweat that covered Mark's body too. He was holding back. More or less, anyway. His Alpha inside of him told him to take care of Jack, and that more than perfectly eased his worries.   
Jack was lowered onto the plush surface of his couch, his breathing relaxing now that he wasn't being suffocated by his own body heat.   
He reached his arms out and tugged on the front of Mark's shirt, trying to make him sit down with him.  
But Mark hesitated, pulling away quickly.  
"If I'm around you too much I might hurt you," He starts, his eyes full of worry and concern for the Omega before him.  
"I don't want to ruin what we have."   
Jack tugged again, leaning forward to nuzzle into Mark's large chest.   
"I don't care 'bout that. You're not gonna hurt me," Jack whispered, arms looping around his waist, trying to press him closer.  
"Please, Mark. If anythin' happens to me at all, I trust you to be the only one doin' it," He gulps down his embarrassment, trying not to appear weak or shy.   
"It's normal to feel the way ya' do... An' I want to make that clear. I... don't care if ya' do anythin' to me. I trust you, Mark. That's why I want ya' t' stay here," Jack's voice was hushed and muffled by fabric, but Mark understood every word and slowly lowered himself onto the couch. He swallowed dryly, stiff with fear that he'd leap on Jack if he saw him turn away.   
But Jack was intent on being around Mark, and clung loosely to his broad frame.  
"Jack, this won't go away unless—"   
The American was stopped by a soft snicker, and he presumed it came from Jack.  
"You're so dense," Jack began.   
"I'm sayin' i'm givin' this opportunity to ya'. Didn't ya' hear me?"  
"I trust you,"   
"Jack, I'll hurt you." He felt a soft palm press his chest to the back of the couch. He allowed it only out of curiousity.  
"No ye' won't. I'm not made a' glass,"

"You can't be sure you're okay with this. It's probably just your hormones talking," 

"It's not, Mark," Jack said, growing slightly irritated.

"But it's your first heat, Jack. What if you can't handle it—"   
Jack growled, lunging forward and pressing their lips together roughly.  
It was a messy kiss, all teeth and licking on Jack's part.  
He pulled away, panting wildly with a glare of arousal in his eyes. A string of saliva connected him to a mildly deshevilled Mark. 

"Look, are ye' gonna fuck me or not?"


	8. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloppy sex? Sloppy sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO BAD AT PORN IM SORRY

Grunts and hungry growls filled the room, scent overwhelming the space between the two ravaging males. Both overworked and sweating, the gropes and grinds were anything but gentle.   
The two were partially silent, mostly just spitting out eachothers names between clenched teeth and frustrated arousal.  
"You ass, making me wait so long," Mark snarled, biting into his shoulder and sucking it dry until he would agree that his flesh was covered in purple blisters.  
His large hands cupped around the other's crotch, thumbing over the obvious bulge that strained his jeans. It was wet with precum and slick, but Mark didn't seem to care and kept roughly palming the other through rough fabric.  
Jack gasped, throwing his left leg around his Alpha's waist. They were both panting and kissing sloppily, tongues dancing and battling between their feverish rutting hips.  
When they would break apart the two men would moan, circling their pelvis against one another in hopes of more pent up arousal forcing them to move on from foreplay.   
Jack threw his head back, biting into his lip and furrowing his brows.  
"Jesus, Mark... I can't— I can't wait, hurry the hell up," He whined, his legs shivering from over exertion. His partner only laughed, slowing his rubbing to watch Jack squirm underneath him.  
"Oh hell no, I'm not letting my chance to play go to waste, babe."   
Jack verbally protested, but was quietly waiting for the American to start. He laid back, letting Mark look over his dangerously flushed body. His face felt noxiously warm, making his head swirl and dance.   
He whined when Mark's touch did not return, which caused him to jolt upright when Mark lifted himself off of the couch.  
"We can't stop now!" Jack pleaded, tracing his fingers over his painfully erect crotch.  
"I'm just gonna get lube, idiot," Mark was only across the room, fishing out a small bottle in the lightstand beside the couch that sat across the two of them.   
"Oh," Jack replied, laying back down onto the cushions. His forefinger and thumb tugged on his zipper, trying to pull it down to free his aching cock from confinement.   
He shyly wiggled off his jeans, kicking them to the side.   
His underwear were green with white, thick hemming, though it hardly mattered. He lifted his knees and silently toyed with himself, muffling his whimpers until Mark was on him again.  
And sure enough, in only a few teasing strokes over his boxers, Mark was over him again and pressing kisses to his jaw.  
"You made me wait so long you dirty fuck," He muttered, only breaking away from Jack's neck to growl pleasantries in his ear, effectivley making the Irish man shudder and wriggle.   
"Do you even know how many restless nights I spent jerking off because of you?"   
Jack mewled, trying to grind himself down on Mark's knee. Seeing this as fresh opportunity, He returned to softly stroking over the cloth that covered Jack.   
"Shit—," Jack hummed, throwing his head back against the arm of the couch.   
Mark nibbled on his throat, bringing lovely rose colored hickies to pepper over his fair skin.  
"You're so cute, Sean. So fucking cute for me," Mark grunted, his hand travelling south and gripping Jack's begging dick.   
This made Jack jump, panting out a warbled plea.   
"Almost there," Mark whispered into his ear, slipping past the hem of his boxers and grinning at all the slippery wetness that soaked his underwear.   
His finger traced around Jack, finding a good angle and slipping into Jack's incredibly slick heat. Jack sobbed loudly, trying to get more than just a finger. It wasn't enough and it was driving the poor Ireland-born to gasp and shudder violently.  
"Shh, shh... Baby boy, c'mon. Be good, okay? Almost there," Mark lulled into his ear, his shit eating grin only growing the more Jack protested. Jack screwed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together, whining as a second digit stretched him. His fingers were so much smaller in comparisin, and it sent shots of hyper electricity up his spine.   
They were much thicker than he had imagined, and made his head spin when a third and final finger pressed into him.  
"So good for me," Mark purred, petting his omega's inner walls.   
Jack bit and tore into his lower lip, hips bucking into his palm. He lulled his head to the side and let out a soft moan, saliva dripping down his chin.   
Mark knew how to work his fingers, and knew how to work them well.  
The alpha scissored his fingers gingerly, loving the reactions and sounds that Jack would make.   
"Look at you, all fuckdrunk on my fingers," Mark said smugly, earning a soft gasp when he twisted his fingers.   
"Sh—Shut up," Came the Irish man, legs feeling heavy as they limply laid on the other's waist.  
"I think I'm done prepping, yeah? Enough already," Jack whined, turning to face the other as he worked.  
"Yeah yeah, I know. I don't want to hurt you when you take my knot, idiot," Mark carefully slipped his fingers out, loving and relishing as Jack shuddered.   
He glanced downwards at Jack as he lined himself up with his entrance, giving his precious Omega a soft peck.   
"You ready?" He asked, pressing a chaste kiss to the other's neck.  
He gave a teasing rub of his slickened cock, grinning as the other gasped and whined.   
"Just go, please,"   
Mark slowly leaned into Jack, breath hitching as he was engulfed rather quickly. He only got the first inch in before stopping to press kisses to the other's eyelid.   
"You okay? Does it hurt?" He asked, petting the other's hair as he recognized him tensing.  
Jack just grippled onto his shoulders harder, legs quaking as they looped around Mark's waist.  
Mark took that as a no, slowly pressing himself to the base of his knot.   
"S-shit, you ready? Tell me if it hurts," Mark bit into his bottom lip, thumb carefully massaging the base of his knot to ease te size a bit.   
Jack nodded slowly, heel digging into the dive in Mark's pelvis.  
Slowly, and very carefully, Mark wriggled his throbbing member hilt-deep into his overwhelmed Omega.   
Jack began to moan, raking his nails down the American's spine.   
"God, fuck, you're so big Mark—" He tried to form words, but what cane out was mostly strings of pleads and warbled mewls. His head was spinning with electricity, white hot pleasure making it's way from his abdomen into his head.  
"Please Mark, please move oh god," Mark slowly began to thrust, moving carefully as to not override the Irish brute. He felt himself shudder when he removed his knot, only to slowly place it back where it was.   
The two started a slow, rhythmic pace, gasping and grunting eachother's names in complete and utter bliss.   
It wasn't until Jack grappled onto Mark's shoulder that things sped up. He looked at Mark, and Mark looked back. They knew this steady, easy pace wasn't going to cut it for them.   
Jack was quickly reduced to slurred swears and loud, erratic cries. Mark was, a little less enthused vocally. He muffled himself well, of course. Days of sleeping it off or taking suppressants went down the drain, and the two watched in utter bliss. Jack scratched and dug into Mark, but Mark did essentially the same thing to Jack earlier. Bites and bruises littered the paler male's complexion, literally head to the spaces in between his thighs.   
The two locked eyes Jack released his bear hold on Mark's back, cupping his jaw and leaning in to slowly mouth at his lips.  
It was partially to muffle himself, but also because they hadn't kissed since Mark had started on him.   
Jack broke away and moaned, higher in pitch and furrowed his brows.   
"Close," He muttered in between breaths, and Mark responded with a heavy grunt.   
Truth be told, the both of them felt a particular warmth spread in their bellies.   
It was already fast paced and rough, any more and the two would be cumming all over eachother.   
"Oh fuck, Mark!" Jack clenched down on him, wheezing out his name as he squeezed his cheeks, pressing him into more heated kisses.  
Soon after, Jack found himself shuddering and cumming onto his chest. His mind went blank and his back arched, leaning forward to grab onto Mark as if he was going to fall if he did not hold on.   
He bit into the broad shoulder before him, muffling his incredibly weak and stuttery moan.   
Mark followed soon after, knot swelling as he released his seed into the over-stimulated Jack. He muffled his own moans by biting into Jack's shoulder, tasting the unpleasant texture of copper on his tongue.  
"Fuck," Mark muttered into his flesh, shuddering at the intense waves of his orgasmic high.   
The two slowly caught their breaths, locked together by Mark's hitch.   
After a few weak moments of panting an wheezing, Jack sputtered and laughed.

"Holy absolute fuck your dick is massive."


End file.
